Stupid Tails of the Tekken Files
by Qebhsennuf
Summary: Four storys in the Tekken world that are really stupid or really Funny, You the readers decide. Please R&R i promise you won't be disapointed. Thank You. :)


  
  
  
  


Stupid Tails of the

Tekken Files

bum bum bum

  
  


Story one

don't bother me!

  
  


Lee sat on the jhon wall reading his favorite magazine "Telotubies for the weak at heart." He began to become very interested in the articles that he lost track of time and was in the bathroom for 23 hours. 

"What the Hail is that boy doing up their!" Heihachi yelled. "He must not know how to go the bathroom if it's taking him this long!"

Heihachi stormed up the stairs and to the bathroom were Lee was. The door of the bathroom busted open.

"Boy what's wrong with you! Don't you know how to go the bathroom?"

"But... But... Daddy! I'm 49 years old I'm almost a full grown man I can go the bathroom by my self now."

"You have one more year till you can call your self a real man."

"But daddy Kazuya is only 46 and he is a man."

"Yes." Heihachi admitted. "But he's not gay like you son! He ran off with that Jun girl and had that little freak. And then look at what they did. They got them selves killed and that's what manly ness dose to you son."

"But daddy I'm not gay."

"Of course you are."

"Daddy you might make me cry stop pleas :("

"How here is gay?"

"I'm not!" Lee yelled.

"Throw a rock into a pack of dogs and the fist one to bark did it!"

"What's that mean daddy?"

"It means you're a freaken gay."

"But daddy how do you know I'm gay?"

"Son you know what we did last night don't tell me your not gay I'v got the bruises to prove it!"

"But daddy that wasn't me now leave me alone I'm trying to read this telatuby article."

"Son let me see that."

Lee handed the magazine over to Heihachi. (Which was upside down anywayz)

Heihachi looked over and over the article. "Son this isn't a telotuby articl."

"It isn't?"

"No this is my play girl magazine that I'v been looking for 23 hours."

"Oh I better be more carful about what I read next time."

"I didn't know you could read son."

"I can't I was just pretending daddy."

"You better shut up or I'm gonna give you the hose again!"

"No daddy pleas! No AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

  
  
  
  


Story two

How many flowers can Jun find

WARNING

This Story Could be boring

Symptoms are

Sleeping, doling, eye strain,

boredom, disappointment

OR MAYBE YOU'LL LOVE IT!

If experiencing any of these symptoms keep reading!

Because Reading is power.

Power in the wrong hands is bad

and we don't want that.

:)

  
  


Jun Ran across the endless fields of flowers. Some big some small but they all were beautiful in Jun's eyes.

"Oh How I love Flowers!" Jun said with joy as she leaped into the air. "Oh look a flower! It's so pretty and yellow e. It smells like gasoline. How wonderful. And look theirs another one. It looks so pretty and blue. Wow AGH theirs a black one. Daemon flower must DESTROY" Jun picked up the flower and eat it. "Their that's better. I see a blue one, and a red one, and a purple one and round one and a blue one, and a green one and a rainbow one, and translucent one, and an investable one and a yellow one, and a grey one, and a aqua one, and oh look another black I'll just have to eat it, and a ugly one wait a second there is no such thing, and a grey , and one that looks like Kazy baby, and a orang one, and one that looks like Nina, and one that looks like my darling Jin, and one that looks like me wait they all do, and one that is smelly in a good way, and one that makes me laugh, and a blueish greyish yellowish prupleish orangish redish pinkish greenish one and.............................................................................................................................

  
  


If you just read all of this then I want to congratulate you because your still alive.

  
  


Story three

how Howerrang got his name

  
  


Once upon a time a baby pink rabbit with big huge blue eyes that could never tell a lie jumped over to Howerrang. 

And he said. "Oh my god your so Dame_ ugly I can't stand it. Your Horrifying!"

Then Howerrang started to cry and it began to rain. 

"Wow your cursed and ugly!" The rabbit yelled. "I want to call you Howerrang because it's got a rainy ugly ring to it just like you!" The rabbit continued. "Ok kid I'v got to go so quit your crying!" and with that the rabbit popped into the air and blew up! The end.

  
  


Story four

Kunumitsu un masked

  
  


Nina stood around waiting on the side walk with Jin, Julia, Anna, Kunumitsu, and Yoshimitsu. When all of the sudden Austin Powers drove up in his shag adelik Shag Weir.

"Hay baby." Austin said garbing the two Williams' sisters hands.

"Ew" Anna screamed. 

"Get your hands off us you freak!" Nina yelled.

"Don't touch them" Jin yelled.

"I'm sorry" Austin replied. "I just can't help my self!" He gave Anna a crocked messed up smile.

"What do you want?" Julia asked.

"I was just wondering if you guys would like to go on a little exploring mission with me back in time." 

"What kind of mission!" Anna asked.

"A mission to discover the true identity of her!" Austin yelled as he pointed at Kunumitsu.

They all got into the car and it was requested that Anna and Nina sit by Austin for his pleasure. 

"Ok babies hold onto each other as we go back in time ya!"

Nina gave him an annoyed look as Anna tried to move as far away from him as she could. 

When they got out of the time travel they were in front of the Brady Bunch house.

"What are we doing here!" Jin asked.

"This is were Kunumitsu lived along long long long long time ago."

"Oh." They all said flabbergasted.

Austin took them up to the door. "Do you feel at home Kunumitsu?" Austin asked oddly.

"No." Kunumitsu answered.

They walked inside and Mrs. Brady grabbed Kunumitsu and gave her a big hug.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you back at home again."

Jan ran down the stairs "NOT YOU!" She yelled. She ran to her room screaming bloody murder.

"Take of your mask dear." Mrs. Brady said.

Every one looked at her.

"No!" She yelled.

"Now listen to me."

"No!"

"TAKE IT OFF!"

"No!"

"Do you want to miss out on the slumber party?"

"Oh ya" Anna yelled. "Slumber Party. Anna ran off to go decorate.

"No I won't take my mask off!"

"Do it!" Mrs. Brady commanded.

"No."

"Mike come here." Miss Brady called.

"Yes dear." He said. "It's you oh I'm so happy to see you."

"Yes and so am I but she won't take the mask off."

"Now their must be a reason. You know that if you don't take that mask of then no body can see that beautiful smile. And you can't eat Alice's wonderful cooking."

"Some body mention my name?" Alice said.

"Oh Alice" every one replied laughing.

"I'm not taking it off."

Susy walked in that second. 

"I'm not going to take my mask off."

"You must!" Mike Brady said.

"Man this is stupid" Nina said.

"Susy looked at Nina with big sad eyes. "Um you said the S word."

"What?" Nina said looking at Susy.

"You said the S word Um!"

"Get over here so I can beat sense into you ya little blond haired freak!" Nina yelled chasing Susy from the room.

"I better make sure she doesn't do any thing drastic to the dumb child." Jin said.

"Ya me too." Julia said fallowing Jin after Nina and Susy.

"Now Mike you know that our child must take that mask off."

They heard a Susy scream very loud. Yoshimitsu was still waiting for her to take her mask off. So did Austin. 

"Come on show your beautiful face darling." Austin said.

"No!" Kunumitsu said getting annoyed.

"Well if she won't take that mask off then I guess well just have to punish all of the others. Kunumitsu looked outside the window to see Nina, Anna, Jin, Julia, Austin, and Yoshimitsu cleaning the windows.

Kunumitsu looked at them and just stared.

"Now don't you just feel awful" Mrs. Brady said.

"Nop" Kunumitsu said. 

Mike walked over and closed the blinds so that the pain of seeing all of the others working hard would not get to them. Kunumitsu looked out the window right before it was closed to see a grave stone in the back yard with the name Susy on it.

"Now take off your mask." Mrs. Brady yelled.

They were all alone it was just Kunumitsu, Mrs. Brady, Mr. Brady.

"I'm not taking it off." Kunumitsu pulled out her knife.

"Wow it must run in the family" Mrs. Brady said as she pulled out a butcher knife. "I'm gonna kill ya if you don't take that mask off right now!"

"Ok fine." Kunumitsu said.

"Oh Mike we did it."

"Yes we did dear we got her to take her mask off."

Mrs. Brady tried to give Mr. Brady a kiss when he pushed her away and said I don't like none of that stuff!"

"Oh I forget that I married a gay man." Mrs. Brady said.

Kunumitsu pulled off her mask slowly.

Jan screamed! "Marsha Marsha Marsha!"

Then all of the sudden Peter came running down the hall with a basket ball. He slipped hit the vase that just happened to be their and the ball flew over and hit Marsha/ Kunumitsu in the nose.

"Oh my nose!" She scream. "That's why I put the mask on in the first place. She grabbed her mask but it couldn't fit over her huge swelled up nose.

Sad isn't it

  
  
  
  
  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Thank you for reading my stupid slightly funny Fan Fiction. Please Review.

Thank you From Emperor SEES!

And one day I will rule the Universe

Pleas review me :)And keep them nice because I have a weak heart thank you

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
